


Angel Doll

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Bonding, Dolls, Extra Treat, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Secrets, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange coincidence makes Lestat think about his relationship with Claudia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvered/gifts).



> Dear silvered, this story is related to the first one I wrote you, further inspired by your amazing prompts. I hope you enjoy this extra treat!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and am making no money from this story, It is a waste of time to try to sue me!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

Louis and Lestat had given Claudia many dolls over the years; appropriate gifts, they believed, for their immortal daughter. And in the beginning, she had indeed played with them as an ordinary little girl might. She dressed them in clothes that were every bit as elaborate as her own, and then undressed them again. These were the days before Claudia’s mind began to change from a child’s into a woman’s, before she began to resent the gifts of dolls and to destroy them in her frustration and her wrath.

Most of these small artificial people were girl dolls with golden ringlets, strongly resembling Claudia herself. A few were boys, soldiers and sailors in grand uniforms for the most part, and several were even gorgeous ladies dressed for the opera or clad as brides. 

Some of the dolls had names, and some did not. Many dolls were played with until they broke and were replaced, but only one doll seemed to be treasured far above the others, and whenever minor damage occurred to the doll’s china face or her silky hair, Claudia would insist on repair rather than substitution.

The doll was a woman with hair that seemed a slightly darker gold than Claudia’s, and her sumptuous wardrobe of dresses seemed to follow a color pattern of blue, white and silver, hues reminiscent of an artist’s ideal of heaven. When Lestat heard the name that Claudia had bestowed upon the doll, he was very shocked at first before reassuring himself that he had not told Claudia anything about that aspect of his past. He had never once mentioned his mother, and how he had made a fledgling vampire of her. It was merely a coincidence, a strange fluke of circumstance, which had made Claudia choose to call her best beloved plaything Gabrielle.

Sometimes Lestat wondered if he should tell Louis and Claudia more about his life, mortal and immortal, before they had become a part of it. Such a confession would strengthen his relationship with Claudia, in particular, for although she shared with Lestat the games and seduction that were part of the joys of killing for the two vampires, bonding with her maker in this most intimate of ways, it was still Louis’s coffin she shared, Louis she snuggled up to for readings of poetry and stories, and Louis who she confided in. 

Lestat had already mentioned Nicolas once to her, after all, although he had not told her the entire story of the doomed violinist.

But time passed, and still Lestat held his tongue. Part of him relished the power that mystery gave him over his fledglings. And there was also the matter of protecting little Claudia. In the eyes of other vampires, one as young and fragile as she was would be viewed as an abomination to be destroyed. 

Claudia would never be safe around any others of their kind, and that would very likely even include the real Gabrielle, should they ever chance to meet some day.


End file.
